Pony POV Spin Off Neo Stream
by MysteryEzekude
Summary: Based on Alex Warlorn's Pony POV Series. Neo Stream is one of the many ponies affected by the Princess Gaia incident. Upon discovering her true identity, the traumatised colt lets his anger and hatred towards her slowly consume and transform him.
1. Bad End

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Reharmonization Pony POV Side-Story Fan-Fic

Episode Title: "Neo Stream - Bad End"

Written by Jordan Dean "Mystery" Ezekude

Inspired and Co-Written by Alex Warlorn

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. I couldn't bare it. Seeing my own friends and family succumbing to the illusion the fog outside was creating. Just the sight of it was enough to drive me insane. Even more insane than Discord's personalised realm of chaos. But what really freaked me out the most was the looks of their faces. They all looked so happy. So euphoric. But I hated how they looked.<p>

"...W-what's going on! What is this!"

Without hesitation, I drew the curtains shut and cowered underneath my bed just like I used to when I was a foal. Back then, I was always frightened of monsters. Of the unknown. Then again, who wouldn't be? But those were just childish dreams I had back then.

This wasn't a dream however. This was a living nightmare.

_"Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed"_

That voice sounded familiar.

Fluttershy!

No. It sounded a little different.

It sounded...more mature. More...god-like.

Where was it coming from? Outside the room? Inside the room?

"No!" I wailed as I tightly held my head to my knees. "Get out of my head! GET OUT! AAARGH! HELP ME! SOMEPONY PLEASE HELP ME!"

_"Don't be like that dear, my little foal," _the soft voice continued to echo in my head._ "There's no need to be afraid. Don't you want to be happy? Don't you want to smile?"_

I could feel my grip loosening.

_"Yes...listen to mama...yes, just like that..."_

"Mama!"

I heard another familiar voice; a young foal's voice. But I didn't hear this one in my mind. I heard it come out of my own mouth. I then looked up and saw her. The alicorn who was calling me. She looked just like Fluttershy but as an alicorn. She smiled just like her too.

Is this my mother? Or is this Fluttershy? Or is this somepony else?

"No!" I cried struggling to free myself. "I know who my real mama is! I know what she looks like ever since I was born! And you're not her! You're not my mama! Lemme go! LEMME GO!"

I then I stopped struggling. I felt warmth inside my heart. The warmth of love. The warmth of unconditional love between a mare and her foal.

_"I'm everypony's mama sweetheart," _she continued._ "I love everyone, I'm not asking you to not love your other mommy, I'm just asking you to love me too. Because mama loves you just as much..."_

She was right. I do love my mother, and I know she loves me in return.

But, this didn't feel right. I hung my head in uncertainty.

_"You don't need to be scared. I don't command you or any pony to be happy. I only command you not be afraid to be happy. And I know you, I've already seen your dreams and your heart of hearts, I hear them loud and clear, and you display them as plain as day to me...And tell me how it may feel right. All I want you to be is to free of yours demons and heavy weights that drag you down rather than support your inner strength. You have no reason to despair."_

"I'm not afraid to be happy! I want to be happy!"

"...But..."

I could suddenly hear my colt voice talking over my foal voice.

"...If I am happy all the time, then I can't tell the difference between what I like and don't like...or what is happy and sad...!"

It was all true. Ponies can't be happy without being able to tell the different between happiness and sadness. And they can't be happy without being able to overcome sadness from time to time.

_"Then let me feel your pain and misery for you."_

"...No!" I cried. "I don't want anypony to suffer for me anymore! I've always hated myself for letting others suffer for me."

It's true. Although I always like to befriend other ponies, I'm also afraid of hurting them and myself if I get too close. I'm afraid that I might upset

_"Just let mother taking that pain for you...Let her feel it instead...Let her feel the regret instead...M-mama, can take it..."_

I quickly turned around to see the god-like Fluttershy force a tar-black lance through her own heart. A lance chained to my heart. I immediately recoiled in horror.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked. "Stop! Stop it! You're not my mama! I want my _real_ mama! I wanna see her again! I wanna see my _friends_ again! I want everything to be back to normal!"

I tightly gripped my head.

"I don't want this! I don't want be here! I wanna go back! Take me back! Take me back! Take me back! TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME BACK TAKE ME BAAAACK!"

"...Ple...ase...Stop...I can't take it anymore...Please take me back home..."

_"We've been here sweetie, at your home this entire time."_

"Wh...What?"

_"I came to visit YOU, I didn't take you to MY home. And I've been loving and comforting your family and friends with just as much love and attention as you. And they've been right alongside you this entire time. And 'normal' as AJ would say is a load of hogwash. Before Celestia and Luna 'normal' was confusion and misery everywhere. Before Luna returned having Celestia rule both the sun and moon was normal. There are places were treating Zebras like dirt is 'normal' dear. Normal is always changing."_

She holds me once again and nuzzles me. Not as a foal, but as a full-grown colt. She held me almost exactly how my mother does.

"LIAR!" I yelled as I immediately pushed her away from me. "I didn't want you to come and visit me! I wanted to get away from you! I wanted you to leave me alone! I never wanted you to come and visit me! Especially after what you did to my friends and family! You delusional self-righteous tyrant, I hate you!"

I held my breath. I said it. I finally said it. I thought I'd never bring myself to say it.

"...I HATE you! I hate you more than Discord! I'll NEVER forgive you! I NEVER want to see you again!"

Then I heard crying. It was Fluttershy. I frowned in shock and remorse. I've done it again. I've hurt another pony.

"...A-and..." I whispered.

"...I...I hate...m-myself..."

With that, I immediately turned and ran. All I could do is run away from Fluttershy and leave her to cry alone. I had to do it. I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. Otherwise, she would've done to me what she did my family and friends.

I wanna see them again. I want them back!

...But...where are they? Where ARE they!

Beta? Beta! Vexel! Joy Stick! Vinyl! Photo! Ditzy! Twilight! Mother!

...Mother...

...Damn! It's too dangerous to even TRY to look for them. Nowhere is safe now...All I can do is keep running...

...Twilight...Help me...

...Please...Twilight...You're the only pony who can help me now...

* * *

><p>I've been running through this thick fog for five straight minutes.<p>

It's not fair. Why am I the only pony so far who has resisted the effects of this fog?

_"You haven't so much resisted my little pony...as rejected."_

I shut my eyes and started running again.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I REJECTED YOU FOR A REASON! YOU TOOK ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY AWAY! YOU BRAINWASHED EVERYPONY JUST LIKE HOW DISCORD DID!

WORST OF ALL, MY MOTHER! YOU EVEN TOOK MY MOTHER AWAY FROM ME!

YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU'RE NOT FLUTTERSHY! YOU'RE NOPONY! I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I'M NEVER GOING TO LOVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Suddenly, I felt somepony gently nuzzling me.

...Am I...hallucinating!

"...M-Mother...?" I uttered. "...Is...that really you!"

...Wait...Who is this...?

She looks like...my mother when she was just a filly...

"What the hay's going on?" I asked myself holding my own mother as if I were her father. "Mother, what's happened to you? What have they done to you?"

At that moment, my fear quickly became my fury.

"...What has she done to you! Are you still out there! Are you still out there! What have you done to her! Tell me, you selfish bitch!"

"NEO!" spoke my Mother in a filly's voice. "Don't you DARE talk to Mama Princess Gaia like that!" I immediately dropped her and recoiled in shock. "She loves us all very much and it's mean of you to say those awful things to her!"

Mama Princess Gaia? Is THAT her name!

_"If hating me is what makes you happy, then please hate me. But being this way is what makes your mother happy. I offered and she accepted. Like everypony."_ The voice sounds submissive, small, in other words, Fluttershy when she's told she's done something awful.

"NO!" I snapped defensively. "I'm not enjoying this one damn bit! I hate this!

My mother has always told me that she never likes seeing me this way! She always told me that she never likes seeing me upset!

But, no matter what I do, I always end up hurting others and myself! That's what I hate myself! I'm incapable of doing anything good for anypony else!"

_"Then become my knight and join me,"_ she continued. _"And protect all those smaller than you."_

I tensed my hooves. I knew it would come to this sooner or later.

"NO!" I screamed immediately turning around and punching the air hoping to punch this "Princess Gaia" in the face. "I'd rather die than serve as bucked-up as you! I want my friends back! I want Fluttershy back! I want my mother back! I want everypony back! GIVE THEM BACK! I WANT THEM BACK NOW!"

_"Your friends are here right now. I am here right now. She is here right now. They are all here right now. You just refuse to accept they're still themselves."_

"LIAR!" I bawled as I hung my head with tears streaming down my eyes.

"They're not themselves! My mother would never want to see me suffer like this! She would never choose you over her own son!

And Fluttershy would never do something as horrible as this! She's twenty times worth the pony you could ever wish to be!

They're not themselves! This isn't real! None of this is real!

I want to return to reality! I want to go back to the real world with my family and friends!

If I can't return without them, if I have to return alone, then I'd rather die here and now than live the rest of my life as an illusion!"

After my biggest emotional outburst yet, there was a long silence. No other sound was made apart from my crying.

_"Thank you for hating me,"_ Princess Gaia finally responded breaking the silence. Filled with hopelessness, I collapsed to the floor burying my face in hooves.

"...You're not gonna let me bring back them, are you...?" I sobbed.

"...You're just gonna let them stay like this forever, aren't you!

...You could easily kill me if you wanted to! ...If I wanted you to!

...So go ahead...

...Kill me.

...Sentence me to death.

...Remove me from this world.

...And let me fade away into nothingness...

If I can't return to reality with my family and friends, then I welcome death..."

_"They stay this way because it's what they want to."_

"...I don't care anymore...

...Just hurry up and kill me..."

_"It's not the place of the forsaken foal to kill anyone."_

"Fine!" I yelled finally standing up. "If you won't kill me, I'll do it myself!"

Thus, I bit my own tongue off. Never in my entire life have I felt such physical pain. I felt like somepony filled my lungs with gas and set me on fire from the inside. And then I collapsed once again lying on my sides as my vision slowly faded away and I drew my last breath...

...

I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at a blank white ceiling.

"...Where am I...?" I uttered.

I looked around and noticed several foals dressed up as doctors standing around me. I realised that I was lying on a hospital bed with tubes attached to me. Did these foals save me?

"No!" I cried struggling to escape. "Get away from me! Stay away from me! I don't want to live in this world anymore! I've had enough! I want to die! You won't kill me anyway! Why won't you let me kill myself!"

_"Because they consider you family," _a familiar female voice said.It was Princess Gaia again._ "Just like your mother does and they're not about to let you give in to despair."_

"Buck you!" I screamed finally setting myself free. "YOU'RE the one who dragged ME into this bucked-up world! YOU'RE the one who filled me with despair! YOU'RE the one who took EVERYTHING from me!

I have a family! I have a mother! But THIS IS NOT FAMILY! AND YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

By the time I stopped screaming, the hospital room was a total mess. A mess I created in anger.

"Cause you only THINK you know the whole story," said one of the doctor foals approaching me. "And only THINK you've seen the whole picture."

I quickly turned my back on him and all the other mindless foals. "Yes! But I don't want to see the whole picture anymore! I don't want to understand! I don't even want to try!

I've already seen enough to know how bucked up this world is! So I'd rather turn my back on it and die here and now!"

I turned back around.

"But you bastards won't even let me! You know that I hate this world! That I hate Princess Gaia! But you won't let me put an end to my own suffering!

You're trying to trap me here to make me suffer even more, AREN'T YOU!"

_"You were free to leave any moment you wanted, but this anger, this self-righteousness, this moral high-ground, is what made you happy."_

**"I AM NOT HAPPY!"**

I opened my eyes and recoiled in horror. I then started staring at my own hooves with tears continuing to stream down my face. I realised that I was strangling one of the foals with my own bare hooves. I couldn't believe it. I almost killed a foal. All of the horrible things that I've done in my life, this was the worst possible thing.

With that, I turned my back on them and started running once again.

Fine!

If my friends and family don't want to come with me, then they can stay here and let Princess Gaia continue treating them like dolls for all I care!

I'm nopony's doll! I'll think for myself and live by myself!

...Goodbye...everypony...

...Forgive me...Mother...

* * *

><p>BAD END<p> 


	2. Game Over

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Reharmonization Pony POV Side-Story Fan-Fic

Episode Title: "Neo Stream - Game Over"

Written by Jordan Dean "Mystery" Ezekude

Inspired and Co-Written by Alex Warlorn

* * *

><p>I locked myself in my bedroom with the curtains closed and the lights off. I tearfully hid under the covers of my bed, but deliberately kept myself awake.<p>

...Ponyville is empty now...Everypony's gone now...  
>...My friends, my family, everypony...they're all gone...<p>

...I could've joined them...But I didn't want to abandon my sense of reality...

...So I abandoned them...

...There's nothing else I can do now...

...Twilight...

...If you can hear me...Please...Put an end to this madness...and bring everypony back...

"I'm working out the bugs in Her Kindnesty's new system right now," said a familiar feminine voice behind me. It was Twilight Sparkle. She sounded more cheerful than usual. "You'll be a happy productive foal in no time."

I gently tugged at my covers.

Damn it all...Even Twilight is gone...

...So be it...

...I have lost all hope in this world...This is the end of Equestria...

...And with all Elements of Harmony confiscated and its Spirits manipulated, there's nothing that can be done...

"Oh, come out and play already!" grumbled another female pony behind me. Her voice I didn't recognize, but it didn't matter. Nothing did anymore. "It'll be good stress relief and a good outlet for any emotional problems you were having before!"

"It's too dangerous for me to go outside now..." I sobbed quietly. "With the state the world is in now, my room...is the best place for me..."

"If you won't trust Princess Gaia," she pleaded. "Will you at least trust me?"

"I don't trust anypony anymore...I can't. Everypony except me is under Princess Gaia's spell now...So I can't trust anypony..."

"Think of it as a vacation rather than a lifestyle change," she continued. "You know my student, er, I mean Princess Celestia's student will win out in the end. Princess Celestia had massive faith in her. So why not just enjoy this?"

"...No...I don't want to live in the same world as her...As long as she exists, I'll never be happy..."

"That is me talking. Nopony's controlling me."

"...Liar.

If you come any closer, I'll kill you..."

Thus, the female pony sighed as she finally turned her back on me and left shutting the door behind her.

I was left alone once again. All I could do is continue to lie in my bed and bury my ugly face in my covers. There was nothing else I could do.

Absolutely nothing.

And then, I felt the entire town quaking beneath my hooves. I let out a frightened scream as I immediately gripped my covers startled by the sudden shockwave.

After a few seconds, everything quickly stopped shaking. But I continued to shiver hysterically...

"...Kill me...  
>...Somepony...Kill me...<br>...Please...Kill me...  
>...Kill me...<br>...Kill me...  
>...Somepony...Kill me...<br>...SOMEPONY, KILL ME!

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANNA LIVE ANYMORE! SOMEPONY KILL ME ALREADY! I HATE THIS WORLD! I HATE BEING ALIVE! I HATE EVERYTHING!"

The next thing I knew, I was impaled through the heart by a long, tar-black lance; the same lance that was chained to my heart when Princess Gaia tried to force through her own.

I thought biting off my own tongue was the most painful experience in my life. But I was wrong. I couldn't even think of words I could use to describe this pain.

One thing for sure; this time, I'm dying for good.

All I ever wanted was to live a long and happy life; to live my life to the fullest with my friends and family.

But I knew from the day I was born that I would never be able to make my dream come true. Because I learned that nothing lasts forever.

Everything that has a beginning has an end. Happiness and life are no exceptions. Every living creature eventually dies. But for every death, a new life begins.

I am definitely no exception. I've lived as happy as possible for as long as I could. It was fun while it lasted. I'm glad that I was born. I'm glad I met so many ponies. I'm glad I made so many friends. But now, my end has come.

Goodbye...everypony...

...It's been...wonderful...knowing...yo...u...al...

* * *

><p>CAST<p>

NEO STREAM

FLUTTERSHY

PRINCESS GAIA

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

SUNNY DAY

WRITERS

UNKNOWNHEDGEHOG

ALEXWARLORN

PLAYER

YOU

GAME OVER

THANKS FOR PLAYING

* * *

><p>CONTINUE?<p>

YES

NO

* * *

><p>Hee hee hee hee hee! This garden is so pretty! I looove it! I wish I could stay here forever and ever! And-Oh!<p>

Are these...cherry blossom trees? The ones Ms. Cheerilee told me about? Wow! They look so beautiful! I've never seen THIS kind of trees before!

Smell lovely too!

Oh, I wish there were more trees like this in Ponyville! They would make it look even MORE beautiful than it alrea-

Huh?

Wh...What is that noise...? An explosion?

I turned around to see what it was.

"Wait," I said. "Isn't that Mama Princess Gaia's castle!"

"Don't worry," said Sunny Day. "Play time isn't over quite yet."

"B-But, what about Princess Gaia's castle?" I said.

"I need to thank her for fixing it up for me," she said. "I always told myself I'd get the renovations on the old castle started this century."

"No!" I said. "I'm talking the explosion!"

Sunny Day said nothing.

"Is Mama OK!" I cried.

"Don't worry," she said. "I have faith in Twilight and ALL her friends."

"I hope so," I said nodding my head.

**_"AAAAAAGGGH!"_** screamed somepony. It was Mama Princess Gaia!

"Mama!" I cried. "What's wrong! MAMA!"

* * *

><p>WORLD P-40 - NEO x 1<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at my own bed covers.<p>

"...I'm still alive..." I uttered.

I gently rubbed my eyes as I slowly picked myself up and pulled the covers away from my body. I slowly turned to look out of my bedroom window.

Huh!

The fog! It...It's gone! Just a moment ago, the entire town was covered in a thick fog...But now it's gone!

Wait...Does that mean...my nightmare is finally over! Everything is back to normal!

Only one way to find out!

Without hesitation, I unlocked my bedroom door, ran all the way downstairs and out of the house locking the front door behind me.

"Hello!" I cried. "Is anypony there! Twilight! Fluttershy!"

And so, I ran into the streets of Ponyville constantly looking both ways for Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. I searched and searched passing several familiar houses and ponies as I ran through the town. I searched and searched until I completely ran out of breath.

"Isn't it wonderful that Princess Gaia gave us all a day to relieve our childhood and to be free of our inner demons?" said a familiar feminine voice in front of me. I quickly lifted my head to see who it was.

"M-Ms. Cheerilee!" I gasped catching my breath. "Are you OK! A few minutes ago, this whole town was covered in fog and everypony I knew started acting weird like they were drugged! ...But now, the fog is gone. Are you OK?"

"I'm better than fine," she confirmed with a smile. "Everyone in town now just loves Princess Gaia for what she did whether she likes it or not."

"W-What are you talking about?" I replied frowning in confusion. "The fog's gone. Is...Princess Gaia still alive? Has she still got Fluttershy!"

"Nope," said a smart-looking beige stallion slowly passing by. "Everything is changed forever and can't be undone. Ninety-five percent of Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Applelosa, among other major cities, have been cured of the long lasting effects of the mental damage caused by Discord by getting to live a day of innocence where their demons didn't seem to important anymore. Those who were able to carry that joy with them when their shadows returned and they became adults again, those were the ones cured of Discord's taint in this way. Not bad for an empty-headed, overly emotional filly-mare with an empty-nest complex."

Who is he calling empty-headed? And I'm a colt, not a mare.

"What's he talking about, Ms. Cheerilee?" I asked turning back to her. "Come on! Talk to me!"

"Well," Cheerilee replied with a nervous smile. "I just had myself magically scanned repeatedly and took a psychological examine along with some of my fellow devoted so our Princess won't think we're still under a geass, so our Princess can know our love for her is real."

I don't believe this...They still support that bitch Gaia! After what she did to us! After what she did to me!

"What about Fluttershy!" I continued desperately changing the subject. "Is she OK!"

"Hi," whispered a familiar timid female voice behind me.

"Hello, Princess Gaia," Cheerilee greeted.

Princess Gaia!

"Er, can you not call me that?" she replied.

"Yes, Princess Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy!" I gasped immediately turning around to see who it was.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It really was Fluttershy! It wasn't Princess Gaia! It was the real Fluttershy!

"FLUTTERSHY!" I cried.

And there I was, wrapping my arms around Fluttershy with tears swelling up in my eyes. And these weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy.

"Fluttershy!" I sobbed happily. "I...I never thought I'd see you again! I thought you, Twilight and everypony would be gone forever!"

And so, I continued to hold her in my arms and started crying over her shoulders. I was never this happy to see her in my entire life.

After shedding a few tears, she gently embraced me in return. She embraced me like she would anypony. And I didn't mind.

I didn't mind her hugging me. I didn't mind other ponies watching us. Nothing else mattered to me.

All that mattered was that everypony and everything were finally back to normal. This was the happiest moment in my life so far.

* * *

><p>CONGRATULATIONS<p> 


	3. New Game Plus

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Reharmonization Pony POV Side-Story Fan-Fic

Episode Title: "Neo Stream - New Game Plus"

Written by Jordan Dean "Mystery" Ezekude

Inspired and Co-Written by Alex Warlorn

* * *

><p>FILE SELECT<p>

NEO STREAM - ALL CLEAR

NEW GAME

NEW GAME

* * *

><p>WORLD P-40 - NEO x 1<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling of my own bedroom.<p>

I let out a tired yawn as I carefully stretched my body and slowly got out of my bed. I then turned to my bedroom window and smiled as I looked through it.

It was morning. The sun was shining rising from behind the large mountains outside Ponyville. I love waking up to beautiful mornings like these. They fill me with joy and hope for the future. After everything that happened yesterday, I thought I'd never wake up to such a beautiful morning like this ever again.

I made my way into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I was desperate to take my mind off last night and I knew that a nice hot shower would help me do so.

I carefully stepped into the bathtub making sure that my hooves didn't slip and then drew its curtain across. I was more than ready to wash all my stress down the drain.

I then heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Neo?" called a gentle female voice. "Honey, are you in there?" It was my mother. My real mother.

"Yes, Mom," I replied politely. "I'm just about to take a shower."

"Can I just quickly come in?" she asked. "I need to use the toilet." I knew she would say that. This is the main problem with having only one toilet in the house.

"Sure, I'll unlock the door for you."

Thus, I carefully reached for the door knob and pressed its button to unlock the door. I then carefully pulled the shower chain to begin my shower. At the same time, my mother was coming in to use the toilet, but I didn't mind one bit. I already started focusing on relaxing myself as much as possible.

I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths as streams of warm water ran down my mane and body. I've never been this relaxed in my entire life. And after so many moments of stress, anxiety and depression, I thought that I'd never be.

But here I am at last. Cleansing myself from all those terrible moments. From my troubled past.

"I'll be going to a festival in Canterlot soon," said my mother who was still in the bathroom. "Would you like to come?"

"What kind of festival?" I asked curiously.

"A huge festival in honor of Princess Gaia," she replied.

Princess Gaia...A name that I wished to never hear or speak of again. After hearing that name, everything came rushing back to me.

Why would anypony want to honor Princess Gaia for what she did? I've been longing for an answer to that question for days. But at the same time, I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about her. I wanted to move on. So I dropped the question.

This festival at Canterlot could just be a good riddance party for all I know. I hope so.

"Sure, I'll go," I finally spoke with a smile. "It's not like I have anything else to do anyway."

"OK then, honey," my mother giggled. "The festival won't be starting until late, so we've got plenty of time before then. Enjoy your shower!"

"Thanks, mom," I replied quietly as she left closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>After my nice long shower, I spent the rest of the morning helping Mom tidy the house. I always like to help my mother with things she does like shopping and cleaning up. It helps her get the job done much faster. She always appreciates my help even though she sometimes likes to handle things by herself so that I can relax.<p>

I then spent the afternoon playing Pony Kart Racing with Vexel online. Me and Vexel have been best friends since junior school. We used to always partner up for group activities and sports games. He was the best basketball player in our class. I'm not a big fan of basketball. I've always preferred playing tennis and volleyball which we rarely got to do.

After having about ten or twenty games with him, it was finally time for me and my mother to set off for the festival. We both headed for the train station in Ponyville. That's always the quickest way to get from town to town. Once we reached the station, I noticed almost a hundred ponies waiting for the same train. This one was going to the train station in Canterlot. It looked like everypony was going to the festival.

And I was right. By the time we boarded the train and took our seats, the entire train was full within minutes. The train station at Canterlot was twice as crowded with many ponies leaving and heading for Canterlot Square. It almost looked like last year's Grand Galloping Gala parade.

When my mother told me this was going to be a festival in honor of Princess Gaia, she wasn't kidding. Just about everypony here was talking about her. Lyra and Bonbon were reminiscing about some vacation they had somewhere and wishing that they could go there again soon. Berry Punch was chatting with my mother about a similar experience saying that she felt free for the first time in a while.

They might have had the best time of their lives thanks to her, but I didn't. I had the worst mental breakdown since the time I got worked over my exams at high school. But I didn't want to dwell on it anymore. I was just glad that it's all over. And I want nopony to ever go through what I have again. That's why I came here. To put the past behind me once and for all.

"There she is!" cried Bonbon pointing in one direction. Thus everypony including myself turned to who she was pointing to. It was Fluttershy. She looked so beautiful in her green Gaia dress. Even more beautiful than she ever looked. The entire festival fell silent for a few seconds before Fluttershy finally spoke.

"I would like to say that it's nice to know that all of you care about me so much," she said. "And that all of you just want me to be happy like I wanted all of you to be happy. It is nice to know that you all know what I...what I did was for everyone, not for myself. I...I know that doesn't make it right but...I'm happy some good did come about from it."

My eyes widened in shock. What was she talking about? Was the whole Princess Gaia incident...really her doing!

"I didn't do everything right," she continued. "I did bad things I don't know if I'll ever stop regretting. Some ponies won't ever forgive me for those things and maybe they're right to..."

I started grinding his teeth in shock and disbelief and tears began to swell up in my eyes. I couldn't believe this...! I thought that Fluttershy would never do something like that. I thought that she would never put anypony through what I've been through!

But I was wrong...Princess Gaia really was Fluttershy...! The entire bucking time...!

"I'm sorry for those things, but I wanted to help ponies, and it looks like I did."

By taking my friends and family away from me and driving me to suicide twice!

"And I'm happy I was able to. And for everyone hearing this, if you'll take me back for what I accomplished, I'll accept that. If you won't take me back for what I did, I'll accept that too. I make no excuses, what I did I did and I was being a foal."

I didn't want to hear another word from her. I tearfully turned and stormed away in the opposite direction kicking aside the first object standing in my way. I heard a few ponies gasp in shock, but I didn't care.

I then bumped into somepony. It was Twilight Sparkle. She was looking calm and collected as usual. The mirror opposite of me. I was so stressed and confused. I wanted to apologize for bumping into her, but at the same time, I wanted answers from her.

"Is it true!" I cried. "Was Fluttershy really behind all of this!"

"Do you forgive Princess Luna?" Twilight asked calmly.

"What's she got to do with this? It wasn't Princess Luna's fault that Nightmare Moon brought loose!"

"Are you the pony who threw that rock at Fluttershy?" she then asked more inquisitively.

"Rock?" I uttered in confusion. "Wh-I don't remember throwing any rocks today...How big was it?"

"As big as one of Fluttershy's eyes," she continued.

I took a moment to think about this. I kicked something in my way aside before I bumped into Twilight Sparkle. But I think it was something metal, not a rock. Plus, there's no way it could've hit Fluttershy even if I wanted it to.

"So what if I did?" I grimaced looking away from her. "It's not like you would care anyway."

"You're right," she replied calmly. "I wouldn't. Because Fluttershy would hate me if I hurt you for it."

"You're still sticking up for her!" I snapped defensively turning back to her. "After all the shit she put us through!"

"That's what friends do. They forgive each other."

"Well, in case that bitch didn't tell you, I was the only one who resisted Princess Gaia's trance. She took everypony I knew away from me! My friends, my family, everypony!"

I then closed in on her until all we could see was each other's faces. She kept her composure not flinching a single muscle as I got right in her face.

"And she drove me to suicide twice!" I continued ranting. "And you expect me to forgive her for all the pain she put me through!"

"Ditzy was the only one who resisted Princess Gaia's trance, and she's being given a medal for it. If what happened to you is true, then it's maybe what you WANTED deep down."

And then, I completely lost it again.

"I didn't want any of this!" I screamed after slapping her to the ground. "How can an emotionless wind-up doll like you dare tell me that!"

I then realised that almost the entire crowd went silent apart from Fluttershy's heavenly singing. Everypony was looking at me. Glaring at me.

I've been told by many ponies that I am a polite and considerate pony who is always willing to help others. But now, everypony in Canterlot including my mother has seen me for the horrible, hateful coward I have become.

Thus, I hung his head in shame and humiliation and silently stormed off. My mother followed me keeping a fair distance from me. She was probably worried that she might upset me even more if she said anything. I heard a few ponies whispering behind my back as I left the festival, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.

I passed a newspaper stand and noticed multiple tabloids with the same headline: "PRINCESS TROLLESTIA STRIKES AGAIN." I looked away from the stand in extreme disinterest. I wasn't in the mood for any more rumors...Fluttershy has already confessed everything. I wish that everything she said wasn't true...But it is...

...And I trust her...

...I can't forgive her, but I trust her.

* * *

><p>STAGE CLEAR<p>

NO BONUS


	4. Limit Break Act 1

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Reharmonization Pony POV Side-Story Fan-Fic

Episode Title: "Neo Stream - Limit Break Act 1"

Written by Jordan Dean "Mystery" Ezekude

Inspired by Alex Warlorn

* * *

><p>FILE SELECT<p>

NEO STREAM - WORLD P-40

NEW GAME

NEW GAME

* * *

><p>WORLD P-40 - NEO x 1<p>

* * *

><p>Here I am, back in my room after a long stressful night in Canterlot. I was lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling while listening to "Fantasie Impromptu" on my WalkPony. This is one of Horseshoepin's most popular piano compositions.<p>

Ever since I first heard this song in one of my games (i.e. Tick Tock Tower), it's been my most favorite song of all. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because it sounds so sad; so melancholic. Because it reminds me of me; of my past, my troubles, my personality.

I know I can be happy and energetic sometimes. In fact, everypony sees me as a cheerful and sporty pony who is always out for having fun. Or at least they used to.

But the truth is it was all just an act I put; an act I put on to hide my true self from others. An act I put on so that I wouldn't hurt others.

And now, everypony has seen me for who I really am; a pathetic, dishonest, cowardly pony who does nothing but bring misery to everypony around him.

Everypony hates me now. And I hate myself. I always have.

"Neo?" whispered my mother outside. "May I come in?"

"Yes," I sighed. Thus, she slowly came in looking fairly concerned and gently closing the door behind her. She then sat down next to me on my bed.

I was expecting her to confront me about my incident with Twilight Sparkle at the Princess Gaia festival. But she just sat there not saying a word.

"Mom," I finally said. "I feel like...I don't belong here anymore...I feel like it would be better for _every_pony if I was never born..."

"Neo, listen to me," my mother almost pleaded. "I don't know what to do or say, because I'm worried that I might get you upset."

Another reason why I hate myself. When other ponies try everything they can to help me, all I do is push them away and make things difficult for them. Because I know that I'm not worth helping. I'm worth nothing.

"But," she continued slowly holding out her hoof to me. "I want you to know that I'm always here for you no matter what. Because you're my son and I love you with all my heart."

"Don't touch me!" I cried immediately turning away from her. "Please...just leave me alone..."

"I'm sorry!" my mother sobbed leaving the room.

No, I'm sorry, Mother.

I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sorry for being the worst son ever. I'm sorry for being the most horrible pony in Ponyville.

I don't feel happy anymore. All I ever feel now is depression, pain and suffering!

I don't want this! I don't want to feel these feelings in my life!

I hate this! I hate my life!

I hate Princess Gaia! I hate Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle! I hate everypony!

Nopony cares about me! Nopony accepts me! Nopony likes me! Nopony ever did! Nopony ever will! Everypony _hates_ me! They always have!

And I hate _them!_ I've always hated everypony! My mother, my father, my friends, my teachers, my doctors, everypony!

They can all just die for all I care! I don't care about them anymore! Nopony has ever cared about me! So I hope that everypony dies painfully! That's how much I hate them! That's how much I hate this world!

I've always wanted everypony to get killed horribly! In fact, I've always wanted to kill them myself! But I couldn't do it! Not because I really didn't want to do it, but because I'm weak! I don't have the power to do it!

But I want that power! I want enough power to kill as many ponies as I want! I want enough power to destroy Equestria and everything in it!

I want to become a Nightmare!

Nightterror! Colt! Stallion! Whatever!

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy turned into Nightmares just a few days ago! They had the power to destroy Equestria if they wanted to! So, if anypony can turn into a Nightmare, then why not me!

Why shouldn't I turn into a Nightmare after everything I've been through! I've been through enough! I'm sick of my life! I'm sick of this world!

So I want to become a Nightmare and put an end to this miserable world once and for all!

* * *

><p>PAUSE<p> 


	5. Limit Break Act 2

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Reharmonization Pony POV Side-Story Fan-Fic

Episode Title: "Neo Stream - Limit Break Act 2"

Written by Jordan Dean "Mystery" Ezekude

Inspired by Alex Warlorn

* * *

><p>RESUME<p>

* * *

><p>Here I am, back in Canterlot after such a long journey. I was in the deepest underground dungeon of Princess Celestia's castle violently chipping away at the imprisoned Discord with a bloodstained pickaxe.<p>

There was no way in Hell I was going to come here unarmed. Not unless I wanted to turn myself in for assaulting Twilight Sparkle earlier and now trespassing after closing hours.

"Come on!" I screamed taking another swing at Discord.

I've spent ten minutes down here now; ten minutes hammering away at the solidified Discord with all my might praying for him to break free once again. Grunting and screaming with every violent swing of my pickaxe. The pickaxe I stole from the Sweet Apple Acres and used to take out two of Princess Celestia's guards.

"Come on! Get out of there!"

But no matter how many times I hammered away at his stone prison, not a single cracked appeared.

After a few more swings, I finally collapsed to the floor, exhausted and frustrated with myself. I was left gasping and wheezing for breath I could barely catch.

I couldn't lift my pickaxe anymore. I couldn't even pick myself up. I never felt this weak and exhausted in my life.

"Please..." I sobbed. "Help me, Discord...Help me..."

"...I need you...Please, Discord...!"

"You're the only one who can help me now!"

"Please! Get out of there!"

"There he is!" boomed a bold masculine voice from behind me. "Get him!"

"Shit!" I gasped as I anxiously turned around. I was surrounded by ten armored royal guards; two of them being the ones I attacked on the surface.

"We have you surrounded!" one of them said firmly. "Drop your weapon and surrender yourself!"

Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! I should've killed those two bastards when I had the chance! No, it wouldn't have made any difference. These guards would catch me down here sooner or later anyway!

"You're under arrest for trespassing and assault," the guard continued as he cautiously approached me. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you."

Shit! If he comes any closer, it's all over for me! Discord!

Without hesitation, I desperately grabbed my pickaxe as I quickly stood back up.

"Drop your weapon!" the guard shouted.

"COME ON!" I screamed as I immediately swung at Discord one last time.

This is it. It's all or nothing.

Please, Discord! Break free! Get out of there!

I've come all the way down here to let you out so that you can put us all out of our misery!

If you don't break free now, my life will be over!

Please! GET OUT OF THERE!

Suddenly, a large crack appeared on Discord's chest before my pickaxe even touched him. And then, the entire room lit up with a blinding white flash stunning everypony in the room including myself. I let out a startled cry as I immediately dropped my pickaxe and tightly covered my eyes.

"Ooh...My head..." moaned a familiar middle-aged voice.

"D-Discord!" I gasped as the lit room gradually dimmed back to normal.

Once the blinding light completely faded, I moved my hooves away from my eyes and looked up.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Discord, the God of Chaos himself, standing right in front of me, alive and well. I wasn't sure whether to be terrified or overjoyed.

But, one thing for sure, Discord was finally out of his stone prison and my goal has been achieved.

"This can't be happening!" the guard behind me shouted in disbelief. "Everypony! Fall back! We must report to Princess Celestia immediately!"

With that, the royal guards began to retreat.

"Come on!" shouted another guard who immediately cuffed me from behind. "You're coming with us!"

"No!" I screamed as I started to viciously struggle from him. "DISCORD! HELP ME!"

Thus, with the snap of his fingers, all of the royal guards disappeared and my handcuffs were gone. Me and Discord were left alone at last.

"Well, well, well!" Discord exclaimed sounding intrigued. "This is certainly an unexpected chain of events! Wouldn't you agree, young stallion? Neo Stream, was it?"

"Y-Yes," I whispered still shook up from the recent chaos and struggling to make eye contact. "I-I came all the way down here...to let you out..."

"And that's the biggest surprise of all!" he scoffed. "From what I've seen, I would be the last creature _anypony_ would want to help!" He then leaned closer to me crossing his fingers with a considerate smile.

"I don't mean to be rude," he continued in a softer tone of voice. "But may I ask _why_ you came all this way to release me?"

"Because," I whispered finally looking into his eyes. "You're the only one who can help me. Nopony else can help me now. You're my last hope."

"I'm not sure that's true," Discord replied with a concerned frown. "Surely you still have friends and family who care about you."

"Not anymore!" I cried. "Everypony hates me now! They don't love me anymore! They don't want me anymore! They all hate me!"

"Do you feel like you've been abandoned by everypony you've been close to?" he asked sympathetically.

"I don't feel like it!" I sobbed with tears swelling up in my eyes. "I know it for a fact! They don't need me anymore!"

"Do you feel like you've been replaced by another pony?"

"Yes!" I snapped finally shedding tears. "I've lost everypony I used to care about so much! That bitch has turned them all against me!"

"You mean Fluttershy?"

"Yes!" I bawled. "She put me through Hell! She took everything away from me and drove me to suicide twice! And now everypony only cares about her, not me!"

"You hate her, don't you?"

"Not just her! I hate Twilight Sparkle, I hate myself, I hate everypony! I hate everypony so much that I don't care about them anymore! They can all just die for all I care!"

Thus, with tears streaming down my face once again, my emotional outburst echoed throughout the dungeon until all I could hear was the sound of my own sobbing.

But then I heard something else. It sounded like wind howling. I also felt a chill in the air and started shivering.

"W-what's going on?" I asked nervously. "Why is it suddenly getting cold?"

"See for yourself, Neo," Discord chuckled pointing to the ceiling.

I looked up and saw several intimidating snow white spirits circling me and Discord from above. My eyes widened in horror as I suddenly recognized from Cheerilee's history lessons.

"A-are...A-a-are those...!" I gasped.

"Yes," Discord confirmed with a devious smile. "Windigos. Spirits feeding off the hatred within creatures. My wonderful, trust-worthy minions."

Shit! What have I done! What the hell was I thinking coming down here!

Thus, one of the Windigos charged straight towards me and I let out a terrified scream as I immediately curled up in a ball. I knew it was going to freeze me up any second now.

I remained curled up for several seconds shivering, whimpering and expecting the worst.

But, after a few seconds, nothing happened.

And then, all of a sudden, I didn't feel cold anymore. In fact, I was starting to feel warm. I eventually lifted my head and opened my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. Instead of freezing me up, the Windigo was softly nuzzling me on the cheek and smiling at me.

The rest of the Windigos then descended and gathered around me. They were all smiling at me too as if they were actually trying to comfort me.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why aren't they freezing me up?"

"I think they like you." Discord chuckled heartedly.

They like me? How can that be possible? If Windigos feed from the hatred and conflict between ponies, why are they comforting me instead of freezing me up?

"Because I hate myself?"

"No," he corrected. "Because you hate others. Your hatred towards everypony is a thousand times stronger than their hatred towards each other. Your hatred is pure and it has earned you their sympathy and their trust. They are more than willing to aid you and your purpose."

Thus, it all became clear to me.

I was right all along. Discord really was the only one who can help me.

And now, with his help, I can finally rid myself from all the pain and suffering that has been residing in my heart up until now.

"Thank you, Discord," I whispered finally drying my tears.

"No need for thanks, son," he beamed passionately. "You've been through so much pain and suffering in your life. Consider this your reward for enduring it all."

"Discord," I continued in a slightly deeper tone of voice. "There's one last thing I want you to do for me."

"Anything for you, Neo."

"I want you to turn into a Nightmare. I want you to give me enough power to destroy everything I hate. And I can only gain that power if you turn me into a Nightmare."

Discord suddenly burst out laughing. What was he laughing about? I'm being serious!

"Silly, silly colt!" he sniggered. "You don't need me to become a Nightmare!"

"What...?" I asked in confusion. "B-But then, how in the Hell did Princess Luna become Nightmare Moon?"

"You've had the power to become a Nightmare ever since you were born," he explained. "In fact, everypony's had that power. Even earth ponies could become Nightmares if they wanted to! You just never realized this power. And because of that, you never chose whether or not to harness it. Princess Celestia could've become a Nightmare if she wanted to, but she didn't. Her sister, on the other hand, did. That's how she became Nightmare Moon. All I did was give her a choice and she took it."

"So," I replied. "Are you saying that I can easily become a Nightmare any time...only if I wanted to become one?"

"Of course," Discord confirmed. "In fact, you can be whatever you want to be. You can be yourself, you can be a pegasus, a unicorn, a Nightmare. Heck, you can even be me for a day!"

"All you need is the will to make it happen."

"The will to make it happen, huh?" I uttered to myself in deep thought.

I closed my eyes and let Discord's words sink deeper and deeper into my mind and soul.

I can become anything.

All I need is the will to make it happen.

The will to make it happen.

Make it happen.

Make it happen.

"Fine," I finally spoke coldly. "If I can become a Nightmare anytime I want, then I'll become one now."

"I've always hated this world. And I've always hated everything about it. So I shall burn all of Equestria to the ground and reduce all that is left to nothing!"

"Not as the weak, pathetic wimp that was Neo Stream, but as a Nightmare. The most powerful Nightmare of all."

"The Purest of Hatred..."

_**"...NIGHTMARE MASSACRE!"**_

* * *

><p>PAUSE<p> 


	6. Limit Break Act 3

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

Reharmonization Pony POV Side-Story Fan-Fic

Episode Title: "Neo Stream - Limit Break Act 3"

Written by Jordan Dean "Mystery" Ezekude

Inspired by Alex Warlorn

* * *

><p>RESUME<p>

* * *

><p>Upon bellowing my name, I unleashed all of the anger and hatred in my heart destroying the entirety of Princess Celestia's castle in an ominous explosion of dark energy. I then let out a furious, blood-curdling roar as I rose from the castle ruins and revealed my true form.<p>

My fur coat paler than death itself; my pitch-black eyes glaring with blood-red irises; my teeth and horn sharper than a phoenix's talons; my hooves stronger than a dragon's claws; my fiery mane and wings burning with a malicious crimson aura; complete with a cutie mark consisting of a black pony skull stained by two drops of blood.

With this formidable form, I, Nightmare Massacre, the Purest of Hatred, shall reduce all of Equestria to a morgue of nothingness...starting with Ponyville! Those ignorant foals will pay with their blood for casting me out and casting me out like a worthless piece of trash!

_"Napoleon Eurabatres Stream!"_ bellowed two familiar godly voices from above in unison. I didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

Thus, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the self-proclaimed goddesses of Equestria themselves, swooped down from the midnight sky before me. My eyes and horn began to glow blood-red as I grimaced at the sight of them.

_"In the name of Equestria," _Princess Luna boomed in her so-called royal Canterlot voice._ "We command thee to cease hostility and surre-"_

But, before the self-righteous alicorn could finish, I pierced a fatal hole through her heart with the power of my magic alone. She was the first to feel my wrath.

"Luna-ACK!"

It wasn't long before her foolish sister met the same fate.

"Your Highnesses!" cried a horrified guard below.

_"Napoleon Eurabatres Stream is dead,"_ I coldly hissed magically holding their now lifeless bodies.

_"I am Nightmare Massacre, the Purest of Hatred."_

"N-no! This isn't happening!"

"Oh shit...Oh shit..!"

Those pathetic royal guards trembled with fear as they watched me drop their goddesses' corpses to the ground. Discarding them like unwanted tissue...just like everypony did so with me.

"Medic! Get a medic!"

My eyes and horn glowed once again blowing the two princesses and their grieving guards to smithereens with my magic. Within seconds, the smoke from the explosion cleared away and all that was left were the scattered remains of their severed corpses.

I glared down at the mess with such scorn. The princesses truly disappointed me. I expected them to be a lot harder to kill. There were rulers of Equestria after all; maybe the most powerful rulers that ever lived.

But that didn't matter to me for long. All that mattered was that they were both dead. And with them gone, it will now only be a matter of time before I destroy the world they tried to protect!

* * *

><p>"Come on! Run!"<p>

"No! No, please don't kill him!"

"H-Help me! P-Please! HAAAAAAUG-!"

Ponyville was in true peril. Everypony was panicking, crying, screaming and running for their lives. I slowly hovered through the devastated streets searching for the pony I came for and slaughtering everypony and _any_pony in my path.

They were all truly overwhelmed with fear. Not fear of eternal darkness, nor fear of eternal chaos, but fear of death; fear of losing their lives.

Thanatophobia.

How ridiculous. Why do these worthless creatures always fear the inevitable? Besides, they had already sealed their fate upon turning against me just because I had my own standards.

And now, the time has come for them to pay with their lives.

For those who were wise enough to stay out of my way, I left for the Windigos to take care of. I had no intention of wasting my strength on every single Ponyville resident one by one. Not until after I kill Fluttershy.

My eyes and mane burned with rage just thinking about her; thinking about all the time we spent together. In the end, she betrayed me and all those memories. She turned everypony against me just because I was being honest.

I was so foolish to trust a manipulative wretch like her. But as Equestria is my witness, I swear I will _never_ make that mistake again! The bitch will pay for stabbing me in the back!

I eventually reached the front door of that judgmental teacher's pet's library. I could sense Fluttershy's presence inside. In fact, I could sense presence of all six Spirits of Harmony inside.

Without hesitation, I head-butted the door down so hard that I shook the entire library and caused several books to fall out of their selves.

_**"FLUTTERSHY!"**_ I roared shattering all of the windows.

My senses were correct. Everypony was there; Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and, most importantly, Fluttershy.

They all looked frightened of me, but not as frightened as everypony else. They were obviously trying to hide their fear from me just like they did with Nightmare Moon and Discord.

"Oh n-no!" Rarity shrieked crawling away from me in horror. "N-Not another Nightmare!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Rainbow Dash jumping right in front of me. "If you've come to hurt Fluttershy or any of my friends, you'll have to get through me first!"

She was clearly struggling to hide her fear. I could easily see it in her eyes.

_"So be it!" _I growled slicing her horizontally in half with my magic._ "Your loyalty to your friends wouldn't have saved them anyway...let alone yourself."_

Her blood sprayed across the lounge splattering on everypony and everything around her.

"NO! RAINBOW DASH!" bawled Rarity recoiling in true shock and devastation.

_"You think this is ugly?"_ I snarled magically choking her.

"RARITY!" called Applejack desperately grabbing onto her leg. "Let her go, ye sick bastard!"

_"You think **I'm** ugly?"_

"LET HER GO NOW!"

_"This whole **world** is ugly! There's nothing beautiful about it! Its beauty is a lie! That is the **only** truth that can **never** be changed!"_

Thus, with her in a magical hold, I ripped her head off with my bare hooves.

"RARITY-!"

Before Applejack could do or say anything else, I hammered her face into the hard wooden floor with her friend's own skull so violently that I broke her spine.

Like killing two birds with one stone. How ironic.

"STOP IT!" Twilight Sparkle screamed desperately trying to replace her fear with her anger. "Do you even have the _SLIGHTEST_ idea of what you're doing!"

"Y-Yeah," Pinkie Pie interrupted nervously pointing at me. "Y-You're making this personal!"

_"Because it **is** personal!" I bitterly hissed slicing off both her thighs with my magic. "And it's not your **number** that came up...It's your **idea!**"_

Thus, I finished her off with a strong vertical cut through her body leaving only her skull intact.

By now, the entire lounge and everything inside including me was soaked in the blood of Twilight Sparkle's friends. I have now slain four of the six Spirits of Harmony. There were only two Spirits left; the Spirits of Magic and Kindness, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy.

"NO!" the purple unicorn yelled stepping in front of her last surviving friend without hesitation. She anxiously glared at me with tear-stained eyes almost like she was trying to imitate me in my previous life.

_"It's useless, Twilight Sparkle," _I growled in frustration._ "Rainbow Dash couldn't protect anypony from me, so what chances have **you** got? And don t think that your precious princess or her sister will come to your rescue either, but I ve already killed them both."_

"You think this will make things better!" she bawled. "You really think that killing me and my friends will solve all of the problems in Equestria and make everything alright for you! Is _that_ what you think, Neo!"

So she is the third to recognize me. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

"N-Neo!" Fluttershy gasped.

_"No," _I admitted grabbing her face with both hooves._ "I know in my heart of hearts that I can't make things better for everypony. I'm incapable of making anything better now..."_

_"But I **can** make things worse for others! And I **will!**"_

With that said, I crushed her skull into pieces and hurled her lifeless body across the other side of the lounge sending her flying through the broken door.

I then slowly turned to the pony I came to kill; the pony who stole _everything_ and everypony from me. The pony who stabbed me in the back thousands of times harder than anypony could ever try to.

Fluttershy, the so-called Spirit of Kindness.

All of her closest friends are now dead. I ve got rid of everypony and everything in my way. Now, it's just the two of us.

This is it. Revenge will be mine.

"N-N-Neo," she tearfully gasped hysterically shaking. "What...Wh-what's happened to you...!"

_"What do you think," _I angrily hissed as I held her up against the wall._ "What do you think happened to me, you selfish bitch, huh! **You tell me!**"_

"Neo, I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I really am! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant any of this to happen!"

_"Of course you didn't!" _I snarled tightening my grip on her neck._ "But you **let** it happen! You let my family and friends choose you over me! You let them turn against me and abandon me for you! You took everything from me...when **you're** the one who should've lost everything!"_

Fluttershy hung her head and let tears of guilt and remorse stream down her ugly face. Those tears did not faze me even the slightest. I felt nothing for this treacherous creature; no sympathy, no remorse, no pity, just pure hatred.

She took everything from me; my friends, my family, and, worst of all, my life. And that is beyond forgiveness.

Now it was my turn to make her suffer more than I have.

Her sobbing gradually faded out until the blood-soaked lounge fell silent besides my heavy breathing. I was pretty certain that I heard her laugh as well.

"So what?" Fluttershy spoke in a suddenly calm tone of voice. "You wanna kill me? Is that it? Huh? Well, go ahead! Do it! Cut in me half like you did to my friends! That's what you came here to do, isn't it?"

**_"You don't understand, do you!" _**I roared in her face.**_ "You tortured me! You took everything from me! You turned everypony I cared about against me! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"_**

"SO WHAT!" she suddenly yelled back. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Am I supposed to be scared of you! _Terrified_ of you! Were you...were you expecting me to drop to my knees and beg for mercy just because you're a Nightmare now! Don't make me laugh!"

My eyes widened with furious shock upon hearing her outrageous outburst.

"I'll tell you what you are! You're less than _half_ the colt you used to be! I _used_ to feel sorry for you, Neo! And I used to care about you. Because you used to care! You used to care about _others_, not just yourself! But not anymore! Now you're just a pathetic, immature, selfish, crybaby throwing the world's biggest tantrum!"

Thus, she ended her outburst with an immediate spit in my face. My anger and hatred boiled over completely. My eyes and mane were burning brighter than ever before. I truly had enough of her and her blasphemy! I was more than motivated to make this heartless whore suffer in more ways than even Discord could possibly imagine!

I let out a ballistic screech as I brutally ripped her wings out of their sockets. Not with magic, but with my bare hooves. Fluttershy let an agonized cry escape her lips. But that wasn't enough to satisfy my revenge. I wanted to show her just how much pain she put me through and put her through even more pain.

I then stomped on her chest breaking her ribcage and ripped out her arms and legs leaving her head and torso connected.

"Do your worst, you bucking coward!" she screamed. "I'll never submit to the likes of you!"

Still standing on her chest, I grabbed her mane with one hoof and pushed her head against the wall with the other. I then yanked at her mane so hard that her flesh came off with it.

I screeched with every yank to drown out that slut's irritating screaming. As much as I wanted her to suffer, hearing her screaming for hours on end was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

Finally lifting my leg off her chest, I gouged her right eye out with my horn grinding my teeth throughout. If I was still a mortal pony, this bitch would've made my deaf by now. And I wished that I was deaf.

I then proceeded to break every possible bone in her body with my bare hooves apart from her neck and spine. She no doubt would've wanted me to break her neck to end her suffering. I had no intention of doing so. We still weren't even.

I took two steps back to catch my breath and examine the agonizing pegasus. She was truly broken. At this point, she could barely move or speak anymore. All she could do was wince and writhe from the excruciating pain.

I then heard a familiar feminine scream behind me. Upon hearing that scream, I held back my fury for the first time. And upon turning around to see who it was, it was almost completely replaced by shock.

_"Mother?"_ I gasped.

Whether she recognized me as her son or not, I couldn't tell. But, one thing for sure, she was completely paralyzed with fear just looking at me; looking at this pale, murderous beast drenched in the blood of dozens of ponies including the princesses themselves.

A beast born from the negativity of one's heart. And that heart, now filled with pure hatred, belongs to her beloved son.

_"Mother," _I whispered._ "I'm sorry."_

Thus, I immediately put her out of her misery with one deadly magic spell to her brain. With that, she collapsed to the ground outside and ceased to draw a single breath.

I felt remorse for the first time; remorse for my mother. I never wanted to kill her.

I've always loved her like any son would. Apart from Discord, she was the only one who cared about me. She looked after me ever since the day I was born. And whenever I felt like I just couldn't cope anymore, she was always there to help me rebuild my confidence.

I never wanted to kill her. But I didn't want to see her suffer; not from me. So I put her out of her misery. I had to.

"You what?" Fluttershy coughed. "You just killed your mother! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER! YOU SICK BUCK! YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE THE SICKEST CREATURE CELESTIA KNOWS WHAT CREATED!"

Upon hearing Fluttershy's voice again, I completely snapped. Thus, before she could even blink, my eyes, mane and horn burned with a blinding red aura imploding her from the inside. Buckets of blood splattered all over my face and the entire library finally collapsed in a heap.

My aura eventually faded away and I looked down upon her disintegrated body. I couldn't recognize her anymore even if I wanted to. There was nothing left of her; nothing but a macabre pile of her flesh and bones.

The world's faintest smile slowly appeared on my blood-stained face.

It was finally over.

Fluttershy was dead.

I did it...

I did it. I finally did it! I finally killed Fluttershy!

I killed her! No...I didn't kill her! I slaughtered her! I tore her limb from limb, bone from bone! I destroyed her! Just like she destroyed me from the inside!

Just like I destroyed Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, even Mother!

Even Mother!

...Even Mother.

...Mother...

...Even my mother! I killed her too! Not as brutally as everypony else, but I still killed her! I killed the only pony in Equestria who cared about me till the end! She didn't do anything wrong! She didn't deserve to die! But I still killed her!

I tightly gripped onto my head and collapsed to my knees as the last threads of sanity in my mind began to unravel. I finally had enough. I couldn't stand another second in this world.

I have killed Princess Celestia and her sister, murdered most of my neighbors, put my mother out of her misery and finally got my long-awaited revenge on that bitch Fluttershy!

I have fulfilled my ultimate goal! What other reason do I have to prolong this meaningless existence!

Thus, more than determined to bring this sickening world to an end, I unleashed one final roar.

A roar unleashing my anger, my frustration and all of my hatred.

A roar creating an immense sphere of destructive magic around me.

A roar destroying all of my surroundings; everything around me.

A roar marking the end of the world.

The end of Equestria.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know I've let you down I've been a fool to myself I thought that I could live for no one else<em>

_But now through all the hurt and pain It's time for me to respect The ones you love mean more than anything_

_So with sadness in my heart I feel the best thing I could do Is end it all and leave forever_

_What s done is done; it feels so bad What once was happy now is sad I'll never love again My world is ending_

_I wish that I could turn back time Cuz now the guilt is all mine Can't live without the trust from those you love_

_I know we can't forget the past You can't forget love and pride Because of that, it's killing me inside_

_It all returns to nothing It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down_

_It all returns to nothing I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down_

_In my heart of hearts, I know that I called never love again I've lost everything, everything Everything that matters to me, matters in this world_

_I wish that I could turn back time Cuz now the guilt is all mine Can't live without the trust from those you love_

_I know we can't forget the past You can't forget love and pride Because of that, it's killing me inside_

_It all returns to nothing It just keeps tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down_

_It all returns to nothing I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down_

_It all returns to nothing It just keeps tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down_

_It all returns to nothing I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down_

* * *

><p>... ... ...<p>

I immediately opened my eyes and gasped in shock. I was nervously staring at a pale white ceiling. My eyes darted around the room anxious to know where I was and what happened to me.

I was in my bedroom and I just woke up from the most horrible dream anypony could have.

It was so horrible, so gruesome, so unthinkable, that I didn't want to think about it for a split second. But the memories of my nightmare just flooded my mind like an unstoppable waterfall.

No. That wasn't a nightmare...I was the nightmare.

I _became_ a Nightmare.

I became a Nightmare and killed everypony; Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and, worst of all, my own mother.

I destroyed Equestria along with everypony and everything on it.

My eyes reluctantly scrolled to my hooves as I held them out. In my dream, they were completely drenched in blood; Fluttershy's blood. In my dream, I used them to tear her limb from limb without hesitation and make her suffer the greatest of pain.

I stared down at my hooves for several seconds. They were almost completely clean. There is not a single drop of blood on neither of them.

But, in my mind, there were still coated in blood; blood that I could never wash off in a hundred years.

"I'm so bucked up..."

* * *

><p>Those words proved to be his last.<p>

Upon opening his eyes for the last time and realizing and admitting his folly, Napoleon Eurabatres Stream disappeared without a trace along with all evidence of his existence including his birth certificate.

Several hours after his disappearance, his beloved mother, Florence Elizabeth Stream, was found dead in his bedroom due to sleeping pill overdosage.

Thus, the Stream family comes to an abrupt, tragic end...

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
